A Promise of a Lifetime
by yokishko
Summary: "For seven long years they looked for him to no avail, and now just a few meters before them stood one Uzuzmaki-Namikaze Naruto, wearing a frilly white apron" "For the first time... I will have to break a promise" "Your mission is to locate and escort Konoha's Fūinjutsu Master" "You're right, your daddy makes the prettiest mommy I've ever seen" Rating will go up/yaoi/ ? x Naruto
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok this is the yaoi version of my other fanfic "Between Obligations and Aspiratons." I haven't yet decided on who to pair Naruto with, nor have I made definite plans of other minor pairings. So please suggest away, but be mindful that it has to be possible… truthfully I'm partial to ItaNaru but he's dead so yeah, that ship has sailed and sunk like the titanic. Btw Naruto is the uke in this fic, it will never change for this fic. I'm very open to any M/M pairing, even an M/m/M pairing is fine, but I won't entertain harem and incest suggestions for this fic.

Original WARNING: Since this fic starts 7 years AFTER the 4th Shinobi World War ends; a lot of the characters might be a bit OOC but hopefully not too much, especially Naruto but still a lot can happen in 7 years so yeah… Also I began writing this after the end of the manga (I wanna murder someone over that kerfuffle); so if there are discrepancies within the info in this fic compared to what actually happened in canon, please no flaming because I MEANT to change it that way. Though grammatical or other editorial reviews/messages are quite welcomed, since I don't plan having a beta or editor aside from myself.

Additional WARNING: This is a YAOI fic, meaning this is a Male x Male. ALSO this has mpreg so no like then…. RUN FOR THE HILLS! (I've had too much nutella obviously)

Disclaimer: Obviously, if I owned anything, would I actually be writing this on fanfiction rather than making cash off of my ideas? Though all non-canon characters, scenes, and etcetera that are evidently not part of either the manga or anime are from my head.

* * *

Deep in the forests of fire country there lies a village supposedly hidden from the world, and it's name is Konoha (AN: I'm too lazy to say konohagakure no sato all the time). A village of Shinobi.

Like any village, they have a leader. The sole person responsible in managing the inner workings of that keeps the village running. That person is the Hokage.

And currently we find the current godaime Hokage unusually sober, while she seethes over a particular mission request on her desk.

insert line

"Shizune!" Tsunade calls out, and said person enters her office a split second later.

"Get me Sakura, Neji, and Shino!"

* * *

Sakura watched the ever-incomplete Team Kakashi, despite the current overflow of members, it seemed that they would forever be doomed to have one member short of completion.

The only difference was that this time they weren't chasing after the wayward Uchiha; instead Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke, Sai, and herself were looking for their orange wonder, Namikaze – formerly known as Uzumaki before his disappearance – Naruto.

All those touched by the vibrant jinchuuriki have been on the look out for clues of his whereabouts for the last 7 years, since the 4th Shinobi war ended. But unlike other members of the rookie 9 and Gai's team, due to the Uchiha's acts against the nations the missions they could take outside the village are few and far between.

The kunoichi could still remember the day when the roles between the two boys switched, when the Uchiha came home but the lovable blonde never did.

* * *

_The battle was finally over; all the Zetsu clones and resurrected Shinobi gone, the masterminds completely annihilated, the injured were being treated, and the captured tailed beasts freed from their imprisonment were now entering rebirth. However, the mood among the allied Shinobi was solemn despite their relief at the war being over. The death toll was staggering, not including those who have not yet been found; such as a single Shinobi that practically turned the war in their favor through charisma alone, Uzumaki Naruto._

_It was Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai that received the mission to search for the boy, starting from the area he was last seen engaged in battle. There they found what could only be called a wasteland, hectares upon hectares of land were scorched, excavated, and/or deforested. Waking from their daze, the group immediately sprung into action, fueled by the fear of what state they would find their blonde comrade. Hours upon hours of combing through the rubble and surrounding forestry had passed before they regrouped at the spot where a flare was set off. _

"_My kikaichu have found a faint chakra source at the center of this battlefield" it was Shino who was first to find anything in the rubble. As one they immediately dashed off behind the Aburame heir, only to come to an immediate halt at what – or rather who – they found._

"_No, this doesn't make sense" Sakura was the first to find her voice, slowly approaching the prone form of one Uchiha Sasuke, covered by a familiar orange eyesore of a jacket._

"_He was last spotted battling Kabuto alongside the reanimated Itachi, he shouldn't be anywhere near this area" Kakashi said as he began to unseal a stretcher he carried in his first aid scroll._

_Neji used his Byakugan to scan Sasuke for any traps and to take account of his internal injuries, giving a nod to Sakura as an ok he then explained the Uchiha's condition to the others._

"_It seems that he has received some first aid, leaving him with only a few fractured and broken bones, and other non-fatal injuries. He has also received a direct chakra transfusion, with a chakra pattern identical to Naruto's."_

"_But now that leaves us with the question – where is Naruto?" Yamato said as Kakashi and Shino lifted the stretcher they strapped the Uchiha on._

_No one answered as they, with grim expressions, made haste to report their findings._

insert line

_To say that the four remaining Kages were displeased would be an understatement, especially in the case of the Hokage and Kazekage._

_In the cacophony of the four leader's expression of anger, they failed to realize that a small toad had popped into existence on one of the tables, waiting for them to notice him. Well that was until said toad got fed up with being ignored._

_From the toad the Hokage received a scroll and two hitai-ate. With a slight tremor in her voice she read the scroll aloud:_

_**Tsunade-baachan,**_

_**If you got this, then by now you should have the teme with you guys, please give him some medical treatment would you? And baachan he should be given a chance to redeem himself, no execution or life imprisonment. There were a lot of shady things that haven't been found yet about Itachi and the massacre. **_

_**Can you also apologize to Sakura-chan for fulfilling my promise this way?**_

_**Speaking of promises, for the first time since I found my nindo, I will have to break a promise I made to all my precious people.**_

_**For so long I have kept my dream of becoming the Hokage with me, and in the time I spent as a Shinobi of Konoha, I made the promise to achieve my dream and to never give up. However, in pursuit of such, I have grown to understand that having the title of Hokage and actually being a Hokage are two separate things. A Hokage is a protector and a leader, while a Shinobi is the kunai that both protects and fights under the Hokage's rule. Both have a common point, that is, they both carry with them the expected maturity of a rational adult.**_

_**It is with thoughts of these ideals that I write this letter, and so with a heavy heart but a clear mind do I write what must be said.**_

_**I, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, son born of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, from this day forward do hereby resign from active duty as a Shinobi and revoke my rite as a citizen of Konoha for my grievous act. But in spite of this, I swear upon a blood seal that I shall not make any acts of betrayal towards Konoha and her allies.**_

_**Tsunade-baachan I know that this letter doesn't sound at all like me, heck I feel all stuffy for writing so formal and stuff, but for the short time I've had in my career as a Shinobi and for my life as a Jinchūriki, I found that along the way I had been doing some growing up. With this my views on many things no longer remain as black and white over many things, also I've come to understand that no matter how determined your are there are times when dreams are meant to be let go, not because you can't achieve it but because there are times that for someone else's sake, you have to step away from the path you want to take and instead take on the responsibility of what the right thing to do is.**_

_**I know that this letter is not going to be read by you alone, so I will tell you all now that this decision was not made for me. I have someone who, just after the war had ended, would have been lost to me if I had not taken immediate – if not extreme – action. Their life outweighs my dream of being Hokage, and it is for whom that I will dedicate my future to see to it that they live their days with a smile. Don't for a second think that this was only for them, this only came about because of my selfishness. They were ready to die for my sake and future but I refuse for the two of us to be parted by anything let alone death.**_

_**I will do my best to keep regular contact but it will take a year before any of you will receive such, much preparation and concentration is needed to save my friend. I will tell you now that until the time that I deem it safe for them, my whereabouts will remain secret. Baachan and everyone else reading this, I warn you: don't squander anyone's time and resources in trying to find us, I have taken action to see that none of you will.**_

_**P.S. Tsunade-baachan, don't worry about the paperwork all of this stuff is gonna need. In my jacket that I left with the teme, there's gonna be a scroll with all the documents all ready and just needs your signature in a few places. So don't stress out Shizune-neechan too much by skipping ok? :)**_

_**P.P.S. Make sure the teme is going to be ok, and tell him that I'm sorry for not being able to have our rematch. And sorry too to everyone else for not saying goodbye.**_

_**Sincerely, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto**_

_When Tsunade looked up from the letter, she saw most of the present kunoichi were in tears but no one was as broken as the sole female member of Team Kakashi. A morose air seemed to hang around them, and remained that way even when suddenly the sandaime's grandson burst in with his team._

"_Did you find Naruto-niichan?!" he gasp-yelled in question, only to get the increase in gloom as his answer._

_Despite seeming the most distraught, it was Sakura who picked herself up and lead the genins away to explain what had transpired. After their leave the remaining kages sent out the orders to have a wide-scale public announcement regarding what was on everyone's minds, one Uzumaki Naruto._

* * *

_The four kages and Mifune stood regally, their bandages not subtracting to their grandeur, on top of a doton-made platform, standing side by side with straight faces they gazed upon their Shinobi standing at attention._

"_Fellow shinobi and honoured samurai and civilians listening through communication towers, I the kazekage have been asked to speak on behalf of my fellow leaders regarding recent information gained about the welfare our comrade Uzumaki Naruto._

_We have heard many inquiries about him and many words of gratitude for his deeds after the end of this devastating war. But this announcement will mostly be for those of you who have personally interacted with him and for those of Konoha."_

_Gaara paused to briefly scan the crowd's reaction, and mostly saw concern and even fear over what could have happened to Naruto to call for such a grand assembly. Satisfied with what he saw, he continued._

"_A search and retrieval team was formed then sent out to the last known location of Uzumaki Naruto. They have recently returned and we have received more information from another source after their return. Those of you who were close to Naruto know of a promise he made nearly four years ago regarding one Uchiha Sasuke. True to his title of being one of the most unpredictable ninja, he enabled us to acquire said Uchiha by leaving him where he knew we would first search for him." At this it looked like many of the Shinobi wished to say one thing or another but they held their tongue, for now. _

"_Along with the Uchiha we have gained an explanation of sorts about his disappearance from Naruto's summon. So fear not friends of Naruto, he is alive and well." Many smiled at this news only to have them turn into worried frowns with Gaara's next words._

"_However, once again Naruto's kindness has led him to sacrifice, this time it is his own dreams for someone else's wellbeing. For further inquiries over that, a smaller meeting will be held for close friends of Naruto at a later time. This assembly is also to bring to light an S-class secret of Konoha that the godaime Hokage feels should no longer be held from the public. On behalf of the Hokage, I reveal to you Uzumaki Naruto's true lineage. He is in fact the son of Uzumaki Kushina, the previous host for the Kyūbi who hailed from the former Uzushiogakure, while Naruto's father is none other than her husband Namikaze Minato, the late Yondaime Hokage-" the rest of the speech was put on hold as discord erupted from the assembled Shinobi and samurai. And though they didn't know, the loudest were the Konoha civilians at their safety bunkers._

_Tsunade along with the others standing next to her watched the chaos unfold, she could only sigh as she had the same thought as the young Kazekage. Despite not even being present Naruto really was, in the words of one Nara Shikamaru, troublesome._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok this is the second chapter… I won't repeat any warnings, because if you're in the second chapter then I'm assuming you've seen them. Unless you're the type to skip reading opening ANs then it's obviously your own fault if you suddenly find yourself reading yaoi and mpreg…

I kinda want to see how those kinds of people react if exposed to the nasty XD

* * *

Recap: 7 years ago when all the fighting of the war ended, Naruto disappeared. Despite this he fulfilled his promise of bringing the last Uchiha back to Konoha. Also his parentage was revealed to the masses, leaving the village leaders with more headaches not even related to getting their villages back in order.

Now we go back to the present…

* * *

Tsunade analyzed the assembled jōnin in front of her. Starting from the right was her apprentice Haruno Sakura, over the past 7 years she gained the feminine curves she lacked during her teens, not comparable to her teacher but enough that she couldn't complain, she grew out her hair once more but kept it in a bun while on-duty.

Next was Aburame Shino, not much had changed in terms of appearance because he, like many of his genin batch, opted out of wearing the vests but his giant leap in height made up for that lack of change and gave him more presence as he towered over his peers.

And lastly was Hyūga Neji, his hair was now in a low English braid starting from his nape due to its length and he still wears traditional Hyuuga clothing varying only with the color of the pants being either black or brown.

When the three looked like they were about to loose their patience by how their Hokage was studying them, Tsunade began the debriefing.

"Neji, I believe you will be familiar with what this mission I'm about to give you three" the other two jōnin took a glance at their current teammate before giving full attention back to their Hokage.

"I received a request by the New Hyūga Clan head. After the ousting of the previous clan elders and the defeat of the previous clan head, the new clan head immediately decreed the joining of the main and the branch families. And so the abolishment of the Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu is imminent, however not only is there a problem with how to safely remove the seal but there is also the necessity of keeping the Byakugan out of enemy hands."

Tsunade let the three absorb the information before continuing.

"Your mission is to locate and escort Konoha's Fūinjutsu Master from his current residence back to the village – " before she could explain further Sakura couldn't stop herself from interrupting.

"But shishõ I thought Kakashi-sensei was Konoha's last Fūinjutsu master, ever since Jiraiya-sama…?"

"No Sakura, Kakashi may be adept in Fūinjutsu but he is no Master. Anyway, this mission will be S-rank due to the conditions set by the Fūinjutsu Master – " again she was interrupted, but this time by Neji.

"Why would he make any such demands?"

"If you would stop interrupting me I could answer your questions!" Tsunade exploded, giving her desk more hairline fractures.

"Ahem, as I was saying, the reason for the high ranking of the mission and the demands of the Fūinjutsu master are there for his and his family's protection, certain precautions must be followed. It is also the reason as to why he does not live within the village. Furthermore, for this mission he will need a long research and preparation time to formulate the process for the safe removal of the current seal and the development of a new seal to protect the Byakugan. He won't be able to move forward in this project by being so far from the village. And thus, he and I have come to an agreement that it's time for him to move back into the village but of course there is a couple of other deals made for the benefit of his children. Now you may ask questions. Neji you first."

"Why would a citizen of Konoha be in any way of risk here in their own village?"

"I cannot answer that without revealing his identity, and I cannot do that until he and his family are safely within the village. Though once you find him I can assure you that you should know him. Shino your turn."

"You mentioned a deal made for the benefit of his child, what did you mean?"

"Due to his lineage and history, and not to mention other unique circumstances, he fears that his youngest child may receive negative treatment or come to harm in some way. Especially since his child insists on entering Konoha's Shinobi academy like the child's father did. His eldest however will most likely be relatively safe upon his initiation into a genin team. Now Sakura."

"Shishō, by the way you speak of the Fūinjutsu master and his children, it seems like you know more inside information than what would have been on file for the mission request. Are you personally acquainted with them? I thought they have been away from the village for years?"

"Ha! I should have known you'd see through me. But yes, we're practically family. When you get back from the mission, if you want, I could even show you pictures. They're quite hilarious and others endearing. But enough of that, here are the coordinates we received for the town closest to their multi-purpose Fuinjutsu shop called Kogami 狐神 (AN: I made this up, the kanji just means 'fox god'), it's up to you three to locate his shop. There you will find our Fūinjutsu Master and his apprentice and child. Neji will lead this mission, depart in three hours. Dismissed"

* * *

It took the three four days before reaching the small farming village of Chigusa (AN: I made it up too, I wont put the kanji since it's not important), it was only an hour distance from the border of Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni, so despite the abundant vegetation, it was quite hot.

The three checked in at the only inn in the village, before setting out to gather information from the villagers for any clues on the exact location of the shop called Kogami.

They went their separate ways and agreed to rendezvous at a small restaurant near their inn.

By the end of the day the team assembled to share the information they found on the elusive shop with each other over dinner.

"Sakura, Shino, what were able to find?"

"I don't know about Shino but all I found was that practically the entire village knows of the shop and makes purchases, but they only do so through a third party service or the Fuinjutsu master himself would make personal house visits following a request. Only a handful would know where the shop is, unfortunately most of those people are currently out of the village."

"While you asked around the main area of the village I went to the farms, why? Because it would be logical to ask the farmers who know the surrounding forests. I found that the target visits the town hall every two days to deliver his wares or to meet clients whom need his services personally. A request box and a catalogue of the ready made seals are there, being managed by whom is said to be the Fuinjutsu Master's apprentice. He just delivered his wares this morning before our arrival."

"Good job Shino now all we have to do is get in touch with this apprentice –" Sakura's praise was cut off as Neji suddenly divulged his piece.

"Actually I learned of another way that would allow us to locate his residence. However, if not handled properly, we may be perceived to be hostile by the target."

"What are you talking about? Why'd they believe we're hostile?"

"We are quite pressed for time, the sooner we find them the better, if we go through the town hall plan, two days will be wasted. What I'm suggesting is we wait by the village daycare and primary school. It seems that the target's Son is among the finishing students, and that the apprentice picks him up every afternoon when his father can't."

"Your plan seems the quickest, perhaps Sakura should be the one visible when waiting at the school. She looks less threatening between the three of us."

"I'll let that comment slide for now Shino, since I know you weren't trying to insult me."

"Well that settles it then, we'll proceed early tomorrow."

* * *

Sakura fidgeted as she approached the teacher watching the children who were waiting for their guardians or parents. The elderly lady minding the children looked how the ideal grandmother was supposed to be, but somehow Sakura observed that despite her age she was quite fit as if she had undergone some warrior conditioning during her youth.

"E-excuse me…" Sakura nervously said to get the woman's attention.

"Yes? How can I help you Shinobi-san?" The old lady gave her a closed-eyed smile that just sent Sakura's skin crawling with fear. (AN: If you've watched Bleach then think of the smile that Unohana Retsu gives people)

"W-well you see, my team and I were hoping to meet with the Fūinjutsu master who lives in the area. We were told that he sometimes comes to pick up his son here…" and suddenly Sakura felt the creepy feeling being lifted.

"Oh! You mean Toruna-san (AN: yes I'm a lazy bum, with just rearranging his name XD). Such a lovely man, despite his questionable taste in clothes – even if they do suit him. Anyway are you perhaps from Konoha?"

"Yes we are. Why do you ask?"

"Well yesterday Toruna-san was saying that he received a summons back to his village, so he was passing the word around the village that as soon as his escorts arrived that he would be moving to Konoha, he said he'd still take orders but it would take longer since it would be by messenger pigeons, also little Kurama would be able to enroll into the Shinobi Academy…. Oh dear! I've held you up long enough, little Kurama and Narumi-kun left a few minutes before the class was even dismissed today. If you head south from here you might catch up to them, if not then just keep going south towards the forests until you see the lake, from there head a little between North East and East for half a mile into the forest. You should be able to find his workshop around that area."

"Thank you! And to answer your question, yes we are the team assigned to escort him and his family. Well we'll be going now."

Sakura quickly returned to Shino and Neji, after reiterating her conversation with the elderly lady they quickly made their way to locate the workshop. Going at a moderate (Shinobi) pace, they reached the lake in less than ten minutes and the half-mile took fifteen.

"Shino send out your Kikaichu to scout out, I'll use my Byakugan to see if there are any possible hidden security seals as traps. Sakura be on the ready to either dispel any possible genjutsu or to aid Shino and I medically. The mission scroll said to proceed with caution when going to the shop."

The three cautiously walked side by side into the beginnings of a small patch of forest. Fearful of what seals could be hidden by the greenery, especially seals of a Fuinjutsu master, they were quite high strung. Ready to defend or flee at the slightest hint of danger.

Too bad it was all for naught because as soon as they passed the tree line hundreds upon hundreds of seals lit up from where they stood and spread out in waves, similar to ripples in a pond.

Startled at the sudden trap the three of them drew out kunais preparing for some kind of assault, when finally the last of the seal waves went deeper into the forest. They didn't dare move for fear of being a target for something or other, suddenly just a foot from where they stood seals slowly emerged on the ground in a spiral, when it stopped moving there was a small 'poof' of smoke. And there on the ground lay a partially unrolled scroll.

Neji scanned it with his eyes before picking it up and reading alound:

**Welcome Hyūga Neji, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino. I'm sorry for the shocking greeting, but this entire forest has seals that alert me of anyone entering, and in the event that a person has ever received Shinobi training enters the forest, the analytic seals hone in on them and send me information on the signature. Usually just that wouldn't give me your identities, just your strength and nature, but I've been informed by the Hokage of your chakra-signatures. Anyway please unroll this scroll further, there are three slips rolled in. These are what I call 'guiding seals' attach these either on your arm or for best results some kind of rope or ribbon tied to your person, after just push some chakra into it and it will lead you to it's partner seal that is currently attached to my shop's entrance. **

**P.S. If no one is at the shop counter just ring the bell. Narumi, my apprentice and eldest son, will escort you into our home. I'm currently indisposed with getting my youngest to wash up, then I have to prepare lunch, and after that I have to finish up packing for our trip.**

**P.P.S. don't worry about the seal traps in the forest I've removed them all – aside from the ones earlier – yesterday.**

Neji handed out the seals and each of them attached theirs to some ninja wire and activated it. The seals lit up and started lightly pulling into the same direction. They set of at a more relaxed running pace into the forest as they conversed.

"I've never heard of a guiding seal before, have either of you guys heard of it?" Sakura asked her teammates

"Taking into account that he is a master, he probably designed these on his own." Neji said while still inspecting the floating paper with his Byakugan.

"The farmers that I spoke to told me that Toruna-san also makes seals that can be used by civilians, the seals need no chakra activation but instead have an expiration date instead." Shino added.

"Wow, hey Neji did the mission scroll tell us anything else about Toruna-san? Like appearance or age"

"No not a thing, but then again Sakura, Tsunade-sama did say that she knew them personally. So no other information was exactly needed."

They remained silent as a small shop came into view…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So part three… Since this part of the story is mostly just altering the non-yaoi one right now.

* * *

Recap: Tsunade sends Sakura, Neji, and Shino on a mission to escort someone that goes by the name of Toruna to Konoha, due to a request by the new Hyuga clan head. Getting directions on how to get to the shop Kogami then set out into the forest.

The small shop came into view…

* * *

It was a small shop made of wood, large eaves shaded the front and the entrance of the shop. The front Fusuma (AN: you know the Japanese sliding doors, not to be confused with Shoji) was parted, giving a view of the inside of the shop.

As the three Shinobi entered the shop, their guiding seals fell limp and lost all color; it was now just a simple piece of paper. They saw empty shelves and glass cases along the sides of the shop, and looking to the back of the shop was the counter that was unmanned, it was empty aside from a small orange service bell.

As instructed in the letter, Neji rang the bell twice then waited for the said Narumi. It only took ten minutes before something happened. And by something, on the wall behind the counter a door with seals painted onto it began fading into view. Once the door fully manifested, it opened a crack and a small head peaked out.

"Are you Hyūga Neji, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino?" The boy asked as he stepped out from behind the door.

He seemed like a timid boy no older than 12 years old. His light brown hair pulled into a neat ponytail, light blue eyes sparkled with innocence and curiosity. Dressed in a white shirt and blue vest littered with pockets, over his simple shin length Shinobi pants was a small belt with some brushes and ink bottles securely strapped on. His outfit was finished with blue Shinobi sandals.

"We are" Neji spoke for them "Are you the Narumi described on the letter?"

"O-ok, I'm Narumi. Dad is still making lunch so he told me to bring you to the house after getting the bell and destroying the shop. S-so could you f-follow me out of the shop."

They followed the boy out of the shop while Sakura asked him some questions.

"What did you mean by destroying the shop?"

"D-dad said that since we aren't going to come back here anymore, t-that the shop should be demolished. S-so that there would be less t-traces of our family here. I d-don't really get it b-but dad said that its for our s-safety."

All three of the Konoha silently agreed with Narumi's father about leaving no traces behind was safer.

"Huh, so how are you supposed to destroy the shop? We are in the forest so you can't use any katon or exploding tags."

"Dad gave me this" Narumi brought out a large piece of paper filled with intricate kanji forming spiral pattern around a paragraph. "He told me to first set up a small area with his barrier seals then stick this on the front of the shop then to put some chakra in it and then to run away from the shop and into the place where the barrier is and activate it as fast as I can."

The Shinobi watched stunned as the small boy got to work, it shocked them with how natural he seemed as he began drawing seals they've never seen before on small pieces of paper. Once done, he placed them on the ground with four at corners and one at the center.

They followed his instructions to stand within the area inside the seal, they watched with bated breathe as the young boy activated the large seal he stuck onto the shop and ran to the where they stood. He touched the center seal of the barrier seal he set up and a transparent red barrier quickly sprung up and formed a box around them.

Only a minute later they looked back to the shop to see that from the large seal the kanji emerged from the paper forming lines that crisscrossed to form a sphere around the shop. The kanji suddenly lit up with blue light and started spinning faster than they could see. The effect looked like a giant rasengan, the shop couldn't been seen anymore and only a loud high-pitched screeching could be heard.

As soon as it started it ended in less than two seconds, where the small quaint shop once stood was now just a shallow crater and fine dust.

"W-what the hell was that?!" Sakura exclaimed, while her teammates silently approached the crater to inspect it.

"D-dad hasn't named it yet, he only finished making it t-three days ago…" Narumi answered timidly.

"U-um, could we go n-now? Dad e-expects me back b-by the time he f-finishes cooking…"

* * *

"So Narumi-kun tell us about your family." Sakura asked as she made small talk.

"W-well theres me, my younger b-brother Kurama, and Dad. I-I'm 12 now and Kurama is six… um, dad teaches me how to be a Shinobi a-and said that when I become a g-genin he'll pass onto me his s-summon's scroll… My brother K-kurama wants to be a Shinobi t-too, dad said that Kurama w-will enroll at the Shinobi a-academy of Konoha because Kurama wants to d-do everything exactly the same as h-how dad became a Shinobi."

"What about you? Why didn't you go to the academy?" Neji, oddly enough, joined the conversation.

"D-dad asked me a few years ago, i-if I wanted to enroll. He said that if I wanted we'd move nearer t-to Konoha so that I could still c-come home after school. But dad did so much for me I d-didn't want to make him work harder; he almost n-never slept when Kurama and I were younger. H-he cooked, cleaned, and took care of us; e-even when he was s-so busy with his own s-studies and training, and work he would always play w-with us and tell us bed time stories… we d-didn't have much back then, but dad did h-his best with his seals and e-eventually we got more customers."

A silence descended on the small group, no one could think of anything else to say but great respect bloomed in the hearts of the three Shinobi for the Fūinjutsu master.

Finally after 15 minutes of jumping through trees, the young boy led them to a clearing where a medium sized house stood. Next to it was a large vegetable garden the kinds of vegetables were numerous.

The house only had one floor, the exterior was shaped like an L-shaped traditional Japanese home, and the eaves covered the elevated porch that ran along the inner sides of the L-shaped house, the walls connected to the porch were Shoji. One side had the shoji slid completely open, revealing a western styled dining room and kitchen.

Narumi led the three Shinobi toward the opened Shoji instead of the actual entrance of the home. Leaving their sandals outside, the boy led the Shinobi toward the turned back of they assumed was the client's wife, who was still cooking.

"Dad! I brought the Konoha Shinobi like you asked. The shop is gone too, that seal was so cool!" Narumi said excitedly, his stutter disappearing with his shyness, as he ran to his father.

The Fuinjutsu master turned around and the three Shinobi could only stare in shock, because right before them this 'Toruna' looked almost exactly like their missing friend.

"Hey guys, long time no see."

(AN: I was so tempted to end this chapter here… I'm such a bastard XD but I won't since the chapter would be too short for my taste)

The voice was unmistakable, although deepening slightly it was still the same. The three could only stare not knowing what to say. For seven long years they looked for him to no avail, and now just a few meters before them stood one Uzuzmaki-Namikaze Naruto, not only wearing a frilly white apron but wearing it over a black kimono that was obviously for women with the sleeves rolled up.

"NARUTO!" Faster than anyone could blink, Sakura had launched herself and punched him before grabbing him and trying to hug him to death. "You knucklehead! Where the hell have you been! Do you think that sending us vague letters and gifts without letting us know where you were was ok?! It wasn't you idiot! Don't you know how hard we looked for you!" Sakura's hysterical blubbering was cut short when she felt a small body jump at her from behind and tried to pull her away from Naruto.

"MOMMY! What are you doing to mommy?! Let go! Let go!" A small red headed child was at her back pulling with all his might – not that it did anything because of Sakura's super strength – while angry tears rolled down his flushed cheeks.

The sudden appearance of the small child seemed to unfreeze the rest of the people in the room. Narumi ran to try and make his brother let go of Sakura and to remind him to stop calling their father 'mommy', while Neji gestured to Naruto and said:

"I think lunch is burning."

In a flash, literally, Naruto turned off the heat, brought the smoking pan to the sink to soak, and after he did that, he turned back to his friends and ushered them to sit down at the dining table.

"Luckily what burned wasn't actually our lunch, just an extra side dish." He said to the three Shinobi as he helped the red headed small child onto a raised chair. To say the Shinobi were stunned was an understatement, here there friend was being so mother-ish and even looking the part with his outfit but what was most amazing was that on the table was their supposed lunch, which shocked them even more because not only was there no ramen of any kind but there were several vegetable dishes on the table.

* * *

Lunch was uneventful, the Shinobi were shocked that Naruto could actually cook well. The shared only light topics while eating because of the children in the room and at Naruto's sharp look when Neji tried to bring up their mission.

When they all finished eating, Naruto told Narumi to help Kurama pack as well as pack himself.

"N-naruto, these boys are your children?" Sakura started up the conversation as the boys left.

"Yes" he answered without hesitation "You've met Narumi right, the red head is Kurama my youngest."

"Why'd Kurama call you 'mommy'?" Neji asked while trying not to smirk at Naruto's reaction over the question. Especially when Sakura followed up with a "Why are you dressed like a woman? And where is their mother?" and Shino commented "Though it really does suit you quite well." He made a fetching strawberry.

"I was hoping you guys wouldn't ask me _any_ of those questions" Naruto sighed "If you've noticed Narumi looks nothing like me, while Kurama is practically my clone with red hair. Around six years and seven months ago I met Narumi, it was in one of those gambling towns that I passed through. Kurama hadn't been born yet, and still had four months to go. I went to the gambling town because I realized I needed a lot more money than I thought I would for the long run. When I was heading back with my winnings I noticed a small boy diving into the garbage dumpster in one of the alleys, I couldn't leave him alone there so I went to talk to him. Well long story short I brought him home and a month later I officially adopted him."

"What about Kurama? And that still didn't answer my earlier question"

"Geez, don't get all huffy about it. Now where was I, anyway Kurama is literally my son, he doesn't have a mother because I was the one who gave birth to him-" he was cut off as Sakura interrupted him.

"That's not possible! You're male!"

"Shhh, quiet Sakura-chan, I don't want the kids to hear any of this. Neji could you check what their doing right now?"

"Narumi is trying to fold the clothes while Kurama just keeps throwing clothes around the room."

"Thanks Neji, hey Shino could you command your bugs to warn us if the kids come within hearing distance of our conversation?"

"It is done"

"Thanks. Now as I was saying you remember during the war weird shit happened to me, and I got involved with Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the sage of six paths, somehow. Anyway when I got some of his power, I also got some understanding over one of his jutsu Banbutsu Sōzō. He could basically create things out of thin air using that technique. Well anyway, please don't freak out ok, when my battles finished during the war my body was changing. It came from accidentally absorbing both the Yin and Yang parts of the Kyūbi; I couldn't stop the absorption and in the end what was happening was my human body was turning into something that could handle the excess of power."

"W-what are you trying to say Naruto?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"You guys need to know everything that happened to me then, to understand how Kurama was born." The Shinobi remained silent to let him continue. "Back then I didn't know what I was going to become but one thing I understood was that when someone's chakra is gone, down to the very last drop, they die. Even a biju wouldn't have been able to reform if every last bit of it's chakra was gone. The kyubi, Kurama, and I learned to become friends during the war, he told me why he'd attacked Konoha and everything else. He was going to disappear forever, not be reborn like the other biju because of the absorption; his soul was going to disappear. So I used my knowledge of the Banbutsu Sōzō to save him. Of course I'm no sage of six paths, so I couldn't just create something out of nothing. I used the only thing I could use at the time, myself. I was somehow able to encourage my body and chakra to alter itself so that I could accommodate a sort of chakra womb where I formed Kurama's new body similar to how a pregnant woman does it (AN: I warned you guys.) but I was doing this in conjunction with my transformation into something that could house the full powers of the Kyūbi. In the chakra womb the only DNA I had was my own and Kurama's soul, so he kind of really is my sort of cloned son. I can't really explain how I succeeded because not even I know. Aside from practically forcing my body to be able to get pregnant, I just let Kurama grow like a normal baby does. Though the birthing process was of course through caesarian."

Naruto took a sip of his cooling tea and trying to ignore the gob smacked expression Sakura wore, Neji's intense staring, and what he assumes as Shino's shocked silence – not that there was much difference when compared to his usual silence.

"Anyway continuing on, while I'm still mostly human it is obvious once you inspect my body with more invasive medical scanning that it is only in appearance. My body somehow evolved or mutated into what it is currently so that I may weild the full extent of the Kyubi's chakra as my own. So I'm kinda the new kyubi in a way. However because Kurama was born of me, he and I are the same type of being but aside from his soul coming from the Kyubi, thus their similar personalities, he is practically a new person. He literally is just a child albeit recently acquiring enough chakra to be a low chunin. It will grow over time, but it'll take a long time. Just like how most Shinobi children increase their chakra supplies."

"That's… I… Just wow… I don't know what to say." Sakura said in a soft tone

"This is why you asked for protection isn't it? Who else knows?" Neji asked

"Kurama has no way to defend himself, he thinks and acts like a child. A child with huge chakra reserves but a child nonetheless. I don't know if baachan told you, but she knows everything. She was my acting physician while I was pregnant after all. After the birth, I regularly sent her letters and pictures both to stay in contact with her and for her to help me document Kurama and my development over time."

"Naruto, my kikaichu tell me that the children are coming."

"We'll discuss this more with baachan and the others when we get to the village, right now I have to finish packing."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Don't say I didn't warn you about the mpreg, and don't expect for that to be the last you see of it. This IS a yaoi fic after all.

insert line

Recap: Naruto reveals the reason for his disappearance and Kurama's origins, and now with the three Konoha Shinobi his children and he make their way back to the village…

insert line

Packing away everything, even the furniture, took only another hour and a half dozen storage scrolls. Then once everything was sealed away, Naruto sealed the pile of small scrolls into one giant scroll.

Sakura watched in slight awe at her once ramen obsessed teammate. It was a surreal sight for all three Shinobi. His signature whiskers were now just a memory, as both cheeks were smooth pale skin; his eyes were still the round shape he got from his mother and held his girlishly long lashes. His spiky golden hair left to grow long, and weighing down its spikiness into golden waves, albeit at the nape of his neck the long trail of waist length blonde is tied securely with a red ribbon. The years spent indoors had taken away the color from his tanned splendor during youth, this only brought him closer to the image of his late father, if not a bit more feminine due to what he got from his mother's features, like his non-angular face shape.

But really what made the image of her old teammate seem like a hallucination was the considerable lack of orange, donning a black women's kimono that had burnt and pale orange flames dancing along the edges, climbing from his wrists and ankles to his forearms and shins, it was secured closed by golden sakura speckled burnt orange obi.

After securing the giant scroll to his back, Naruto steps his tabi-ed feet into his black lacquered women's geta before turning around to help Kurama into his children's Shinobi sandals while Narumi stands aside holding a ichimegasa. (AN: actually I should say "ichimegasa with a mushi no tareginu, it's the women's straw hat with a hemp veil)

[insert line]

(AN: if any of you are confused or are just lazy to Google about any words or objects, just PM me and I'll make a photobucket album of the pictures I based some clothes and other things from, and place the link to it on my profile.)

[insert line]

With the children ready Naruto places the ichimegasa on his head and lifts Kurama into a one armed cradle making the child have at least one of his small arms around his father's neck. Instructing his eldest in front of him, Naruto then gives the rest the signal that their journey has now begun.

insert line

The three Shinobi formed a reverse triangle perimeter around Naruto and his children, as they travel through the trees. They've been at it for almost four days now, the formation only altering when Naruto decided to carry Narumi in his other arm when the young boy grew tired of the continuous travel and little breaks.

During one of said breaks, Naruto had tried to change into men's clothing for the rest of the trip only for Kurama to throw a tantrum over how "Daddy makes a prettier mommy." Leaving Naruto a vivid shade of red with Narumi who felt embarrassed for his father, and the three other Shinobi silently snickering as Naruto just changed into another kimono with a similar design only this time the flames and obi were in shades of blue.

Currently they were jumping from branch to branch – aside from Kurama who is still being carried by Naruto – in tense silence, because over the past year aside from the few new nuke-nin that rebelled against the persevering alliance between the five villages and the land of iron, there was the recent incident that affected the entire continent. Naruto had been informed that there had been an increase in rebel groups attacking travelling Shinobi for one reason or another. And despite the security of knowing his power, he's not about to make the mistake in thinking that he's unbeatable, he's not going to put his boys' lives at risk due to something as silly as pride or dignity.

"Neji, could you do a sweep of a 4 kilometer radius? The trail is too quiet." Naruto said, hoping that he was only being paranoid.

"There is a small camp of ordinary bandits 2km north east, while a small handful of probable nuke-nin are moving away from our position toward southwest." Neji reported

"The bandits are inconsequential at the moment, we have to pick up the pace; there's a high probability that those nuke-nin are going to inform the rest of their group about us." Naruto said as he began to make kagebunshin without using hand signs. "I can leave a decoy of kagebunshin, my children are my first priority I'd like to avoid conflict."

"It won't work the nuke-nin will be upon us in ten minutes." Neji spoke up.

"Damnit! Then we'll do this my way, screw protocol!" Naruto then grabbed Narumi to him. "I'm going to get my kids to a safe place, I'll come back for you guys in a minute." He shoved a seal on paper into Sakura's hands.

"Wait, wait! What do you mean by that?! We're supposed to guard-" Sakura tried to argue but Naruto and his children were gone with a poof of smoke. "Damn him! Seven years and still he gets my blood to boil!" Sakura fumed, greeting the on coming ambush by splitting the earth with a stomp of her foot.

"Naruto is the client, so his wishes are above our own." Shino finally said his input

"Regardless, pay attention. The bulk of the nuke-nin will be here in less than a minute" Neji said after sealing three nuke-nin's tenketsu, leaving them twitching in pain on the hard ground.

Suddenly several bursts of smoke from above had a dozen of the said client falling from the sky, each having a rasengan in both hands. And reminiscent of the old days, pure chaos ensued as the kimono-clad blondes plowed through the nuke-nin.

Sakura could only smile as she cracked the skull of another nuke-nin, Neji couldn't keep a smirk from making it onto his face making his opponent cringe, and Shino… well he was happy either way as his kikaichu gorged on the nuke-nins' chakra, that somewhere deep, deep down. Naruto was still Naruto, just in women's clothing.

"Well that's that, I guess." Naruto said as he knocked the last nuke-nin unconscious. His clones dispersed, leaving only a single blonde straightening his hair and clothes.

"Where are Narumi and Kurama?" Neji asked while Sakura and Shino gathered the unconscious bodies into a pile.

"As I said somewhere safe. I'll pop back over there and bring them back here when we're nearer Konoha. Now let's go, Kurama gets fussy when he's bored and Narumi can only teach him Taijutsu for so long." Naruto stuck several seals around the area where the nuke-nin were grouped, erecting a sparky yellow dome. "This'll keep them here until the deactivating seal is thrown at it or until it runs out of chakra – that's like a month from now – so we can just leave them."

Again Neji, Sakura, and Shino marveled at the new Naruto. Even with his newly acquired fashion sense, he pulls out these seals from seemingly nowhere and stuns them yet again – in a good way.

Neji felt that just this once he wanted to thank fate, because it introduced Naruto into his life. The day that he no longer had to cover his forehead drew ever nearer, not to mention it was way more entertaining to have said blonde around.

The four of them set out a gruelingly fast pace, unhindered by the children they could go faster without having to take into account the security of the two boys. But with the increase in pace came the improbability for conversation – the words would just be left behind with how fast they were going.

With Naruto in the lead of the diamond formation, the three Konoha Shinobi could observe their old friend. Neji took note on how at ease the blonde seemed to be with running in his kimono and geta, it made him wonder about how much Naruto had improved with his chakra control; his Byakugan could see the chakra being used as adhesives to keep the geta and kimono from falling off the blonde, not to mention that Naruto even made it seem effortless to do so.

But really what bothered Neji was that he couldn't see Naruto's chakra coils underneath the kimono, it was as if the kimono could block his dojutsu. He could see beyond and around it but not what was inside the cloth. (AN: lol Neji you pervert)

"All my clothes have seals in them that prevents dojutsu and sensory ninja from detecting whatever I have underneath my clothes." Naruto suddenly said, shocking Neji enough to make him twitch. Despite the speed they were going, Sakura couldn't help but give a look at Neji who was at the tail of the formation.

From their original path through the trees, Naruto lead them back onto the main road towards Konoha, signaling for a stop once they reached a good distance down the road.

"Ok I think it's close enough for me to bring the boys back." Naruto said to the other three, "Sakura you still have the seal I gave you earlier right?" she took the slip of paper out as confirmation. "Ok keep that on you, it'll make it easier for me to summon us back here." And with that Naruto once again disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The three Konoha Shinobi just stood there, not really knowing what to do while they waited. Just as they were about to break the silence, another puff of smoke did it for them.

The sight that greeted them was quite comical, a fussy Kurama was trying to dig his way into Naruto's kimono as he was being carried and held back by Naruto's right arm, while a distressed Narumi had his face hidden in Naruto's left hip with a death grip on the obi, that Naruto was trying to keep from falling down with the boy's weight.

But what was most bewildering was the happy grin Naruto had on his face as he managed his little family with ease.

insert line

The group was once again in the same formation that they had had when they left the small village of Chigusa, the only difference this time was Narumi was now at Naruto's left side holding his father's hand. They had decided to walk instead of running, about a half kilometer before reaching Konoha, to prevent startling anyone who might be at the gates.

Naruto had once again donned his ichimegasa, thus, hiding his face from prying eyes. Kurama had fallen asleep and had buried his face into his father's clothes, Narumi on the other hand was wide-awake albeit trying to sink into his father's side more and more, the closer they got to the gate.

The one's that greeted them at the gate were the chūnin duo, Izumo and Kotetsu. (AN: Who didn't see that coming? I swear they really are the immortal chūnin, and they're always seen on gate duty.)

"Ah! Neji, Sakura, and Shino! Welcome back." Kotetsu said as he brought a clipboard to them. "Let's see now, escort and continuing guard detail within the village, rank-S?!" the chūnin shot a bewildered look at the three jōnin and their clients.

Hearing his companion's words, Izumo couldn't help but inspect the client and his children. The veil hid the client's face, but their long blonde hair could be seen as the breeze played with their ponytail. The younger of the two children seemed to be asleep; his spiky red hair was in a style that reminded him of the late Jiraiya. Next was the timid looking boy trying to hide behind his father's sleeve, Izumo stared for a bit more until the arm the boy was trying to hide behind shook away from his grasp and brought the boy closer to in order to hide away in the one armed embrace.

"If you don't mind, please refrain from intimidating my son." Everyone, but Kotetsu who was shocked at the client being a man, turned to stare at a sheepish and equally shocked Izumo as he said a small apology to the client.

"I requested a team of chūnin to be ready at my families arrival, they were supposed to provide protection for my children while I meet with the Hokage." Naruto spoke up once again when Kotetsu was about to place away the clipboard, to cover up his staring.

"Oh, well let me see… Ah, yes there it is. It was assigned to Konohamaru's team." A snort was heard from the client, but no one commented on it. "They're supposed to be here in a few minutes, you guys arrived early."

"Ok" Naruto said to the chūnin before crouching down to face Narumi. "Come on little guy, where's that soon-to-be-genin of mine. There's nothing here that you should be hiding from, they're just Shinobi. They're even the nice ones."

The two chūnin and three jōnin watched amazed as the blonde coaxed the boy out of his shell, the sight of the father and son giving them a warm and fuzzy feeling. (AN: I really wanted to put that phrase somewhere into this story XD)

"Now why don't you go ask the other Shinobi about places you'd want to go and somewhere to eat lunch, while I try to wake up Kurama." Naruto said to the caramel headed boy as he gave him a kiss on his forehead then nudged him towards the others.

"Kurama, come on Ku-chan, it's time to get up." The red headed boy only dug his face further into his father's kimono. "We're here Kurama, didn't you say you wanted to see Konoha? You have to let go of daddy's clothes and wake up to see the village." The only response he got was a mumbled "later." Resorting to drastic measures Naruto then said "If you don't get up now then how will you enroll into the academy, if you don't get to enroll you won't be able to follow my footsteps." Kurama began to stir, when he added "Daddy is going to stop wearing the pretty kimonos you like so much if you don't say otherwise."

The small boy was up in a flash, "No! no! no! no! I don't want daddy to stop wearing kimonos! Daddy makes the prettiest mommy ever!" jumping from his father's arms the young boy then ran to Narumi and tugged on the boy's arm. "Nii-chan thinks so too! Daddy is better and prettier than a real mommy, right nii-chan?"

The answer never came – not that anyone would have heard it, as they were too busy trying not to laugh – as three Shinobi suddenly ran to the gate, one yelling "We're sorry we're late!" the girl in the group yelling "This is all your fault Konohamaru!" while the last member of the team just wheezed out a "Wait up guys!"

"Team Ebisu reporting for duty!" the boy who was seemingly the leader of the trio said. He sent what he thought was a winning smile at whom he assumed was the client and his children, that smile was quickly exchanged for a dumbstruck look when the small read head turned to his dad.

"Daddy, can I go with you instead? They're weird."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi all! Be warned if you try to read this, if you don't like mpreg and MxM and ukeNaruto then stay FAR away from this yaoi version.

Anyway a word of caution, I'm practically disregarding the entire epilogue portion of Naruto. But there may be bits and pieces that I'll be bringing in – though a bit altered. Also note that I've also disregarded A LOT of the war itself; nevertheless a few scenes from it will inspire some things in this story. Also Kakashi never became Hokage, as I want to keep Tsunade…

Also sorry in advance if some people are a bit OOC, though its hard to keep them in complete character when placing them in a yaoi fic.

* * *

Recap: "Daddy, can I go with you instead? They're weird."

* * *

Narumi could only sigh as he watched his younger brother, Kurama, run circles around the older Shinobi as an enraged Konohamaru ran after him with his other two team members running after Konohamaru to stop him.

Looking at his father Narumi could only let out a deeper sigh, his father was dictating every single thing in his list of overprotective instructions to Ebisu regarding how he wanted Narumi and Kurama's protection detail to behave. He wondered why both he and Kurama didn't end up as spoiled brats sometimes.

"Nii-chaaaaan!" Narumi was brought out from his thought when a blur of red was headed straight for him, used to this Narumi just braced himself and caught his hyper little brother into his arms, "I'm hungry!" Carrying his giggling bundle of red, Narumi interrupted his father who was now dictating the list of food regulations.

Naruto rolled up the small scrolls and shoved them into Ebisu's hands in a blur of motion before catching his youngest son who used his elder brother as a vaulting board to jump up to him.

"Yes? Kurama, Narumi, did you need something?" Naruto directed his question to the giggling six year old then to his sighing twelve year old that gave him his answer. "Kurama said he was hungry."

"Ok, here's some money for Lunch and a little extra for shopping or snacks. You know what you can and can't buy, Narumi that means preventing your little brother from buying me another kimono – at least without me there with you. If you need to know more about Konoha you can ask team Ebisu, Ok?"

Narumi nodded as he pocketed the unsealed pouch of money from his father, before gathering the still giggling Kurama into his arms.

"I'll be at the Hokage's tower with Sakura, Neji, and Shino. You both remember what to do when you need me right?"

"Yes dad" "Yes daddy!" Naruto got simultaneous answers, while being shown that both his sons' had some sort of miniature weapon-shaped pendants around their necks.

The Konoha Shinobi could only watch the family of three, feeling slightly awkward with the entire thing. They watched the father hand a wrapped bundle to the eldest, while giving hushed instructions too quiet for the Shinobi to hear; then they watched with even more intrigue as the boys' father pulled out an inked brush from his sleeve that most likely had a hidden storage seal in it or somewhere on his body, and began painting symbols over his two sons' right hands that he had clasped together.

The seals on the boys' hand momentarily glowed before fading into their skin, invisible to the naked eye. The family of three then began to approach the Konoha Shinobi, their words loud enough to carry over into their ears.

"Narumi, I hope you were able to get a grasp of the seal arrangement. It should actually be familiar, since I used that all the time on you when you were younger." He said as he began to have a far off look. The trouble you could find yourself in, I actually made that seal because of you; before it was made, I once had half a town looking for you, only to find you taking a nap with one of the farm dogs in its dog house."

"I d-don't remember t-that at all dad!" The eldest son flushed so brightly that it had tomatoes jealous.

"Well, I suppose. You were only five at the time when I first created it. But anyway, the paired seal is only possible for two living things and only lasts as long as the amount of chakra stored into it, so use it wisely. It only has enough chakra for five hours."

Naruto then left his still flushed preteen and Kurama with Team Ebisu, before heading off with Neji, Sakura and Shino towards the Hokage Tower.

Narumi watched his father walk off with the three jōnin, before turning his gaze downward to meet the expectant eyes of his little brother.

"Nii-chan, I'm still hungry."

* * *

Forming a triangle, with Neji in the lead and Sakura and Shino taking the base corners, around Naruto; the four of them walked in silence towards the Hokage tower.

As they got deeper into the village they drew in more stares, the nosy gossips that the village's citizens were couldn't help but be drawn in by the sight of three Shinobi escorting single traveler, especially one that kept most of their face hidden.

Naruto heard the whispered words being said around him, and couldn't help but remember the nostalgic, albeit bitter, memories he had had of Konoha. They almost made him want to just hightail it with his sons, he didn't want them to have to go through any of the experiences he'd had at their age.

But mostly he didn't want Kurama's origins to be known, both by the villagers and the child himself.

Now on that tangent of thought, he wondered how he was going to tell Kurama how he came to be. Let alone having him understand as much as a six year old could. He was quite smart for his age, Naruto could admit, but he was still quite oblivious to the cruelty of living as a Shinobi.

He was quite sure saying "Using memories I got from a dead legendary sage and the soul of a nine-tailed fox that was sealed in my gut, I gave birth to you." Would not go over well, genius child or not, he _IS_ still a child after all.

Though he did have to think of something to say, he promised to explain why Kurama never had a mother after all. Not that the kid wanted one, after meeting most of his pre-school friends' mothers; but regardless Naruto had to think of something fast now that Kurama and Narumi would actually be getting their education and training in Konoha.

Perhaps he should have a talk with them before Kurama's classes begin….

Naruto was brought out of his thought of his boys, when Neji announced their arrival after knocking on the Hokage office door.

Slightly disgruntled by his lack of awareness while being consumed by his thoughts, he mentally berated himself as he stepped through the opened door.

It was a silent battle, the office hadn't seemed to change much since the last time he had seen it seven years prior. It didn't help Naruto fight the nostalgia, when the seemingly never aging Tsunade still sat as Konoha's godaime.

"Welcome back brat. How have you and your own brats been?"

* * *

Kurama was having a blast. His older brother Narumi was always so kind and understanding that it was hard for Kurama to get him riled up, but Team Ebisu was different. All he had to do is say a slight slur here and there, mostly against Konohamaru, and then it begins a domino effect.

As seen by the way Kurama was running around outside of newly expanded Ramen Ichiraku, after having had had lunch there, followed by a puce-faced Konohamaru. Meanwhile Narumi stood to the side pinching the bridge of his nose next to the thoroughly exhausted Ebisu, Moegi, and Udon.

Narumi could only hope that the novelty of being in a new place would wear off and Kurama's excitement would mellow down eventually. Because in terms of stamina, Kurama definitely got it from their father; those two could go on for days without rest – if his father wasn't such a mother hen over their health and growth, that is.

But still watching an eighteen-year-old chūnin reduced into a temper tantrum by his six year old brother, he had to admit, was quite entertaining. He was, however, concerned that running around in a busy street would get them in trouble.

Just as Narumi had that thought, Kurama dashed off into the crowded street without looking ahead, thereby allowing the small boy to see his elder brother's calm expression morph into a horrified one. He would have laughed if he hadn't run into something.

Which was more a someone than a something; a someone who was a Shinobi.

Team Ebisu and Narumi could only watch in horror as Kurama looked up to the man he had ran into and said "You're pretty, but my daddy still makes a prettier mommy than you do."

Narumi was the first to react when he heard the older Shinobi, which was next to the man that Kurama bumped into, started snickering. He scooped up his little brother and did his best to apologize to the two men.

Not that the snickering man noticed, and the one that was actually bumped into was still too preoccupied with staring at the small red headed boy, thus ignoring Narumi's apologies and Team Ebisu's dumbfound shock.

"Who is your father?" The sudden question instantly had the snickering man standing straight and looking at his friend. Before observing the two brothers.

"W-why do y-you want to k-know?" Narumi's stutters coming back with full force under the intimidating stares of the black haired man and the snickering masked man. (AN: so little clues, but I wonder if you can guess who they are)

"Hn."

(AN: you _should_ know who this is XD)

"Honestly, Sasuke you should know better than scaring little kids." The masked man said with a light tone, but his unwavering stare of his uncovered eye told that he too wanted to know the answer.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Kurama saved Narumi from having to answer by saying "Daddy said that we shouldn't tell strangers our names. I don't know you pretty mister."

"Yes, pretty mister. You should introduce yourself first." The masked man choked out between his snickers.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

* * *

Sakura and Shino could only watch in slight amazement as what was once their least academically inclined friend explain the different seals he would be making available for ready-made purchase and home-service, aside from discussing the even more complex seal removal request by the Hyuga's.

If she weren't the acting iryō-nin for this mission, Sakura was sure she would have been more lost than she currently was in all the talk about the seal arrangement and chakra infusion type percentage.

(AN: I'm totally making this up as I go, so don't be surprised if you can't find anything in Narutopedia or other.)

After two hours of Naruto fully educating Neji and Tsunade about the entire process of the Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu (AN: "Caged-bird-seal" or "Curse mark Jutsu" in the English dubs, though literal translation is "Curse seal technique of the Hyūga main family"), having to explain it step-by-step to non-practitioners of Fūinjutsu taking more time than any of them expected.

Tsunade could now appreciate more her late teammate and friend Jiraiya, while Neji was secretly amazed by how smart Naruto had become. It made him wonder why the blonde never exceled during his academy days, but remembering how the villagers treated his friend back then answered his own question.

Everyone was now having a tea break before continuing to the discussion over Naruto's seal business, his inheritances that had been on hold for him, and other topics relating to his children's education and accommodation.

"So brat, how's life as a mom?" Tsunade hid her smirk behind her teacup

"I'm a man damnit!" Naruto said followed by a long suffering sigh.

"You have admit though shishō, that he does look quite good in a kimono."

"Not you too, Sakura!"

The giggling died down eventually when Neji spoke, "You never did say why you were dressed as a woman."

"Ugh! Really Neji why'd you have to ask that!" Naruto whined, while Tsunade burst out in giggles.

"I would like to know too." Was all that Shino said, which had Naruto sighing before he agreed to explain.

"Well you know how Kurama was born right?" Receiving nods, aside from the still giggling Tsunade, Naruto continued.

"Well how do you think I carried him around till he was born, I couldn't exactly go around civilian villages as a pregnant _man_ now could I?"

* * *

_Naruto stared at his reflection. Even with his baggy clothes he could see the swell of his belly, and none of his clothes could hide it anymore. He didn't mind being thought of as fat, but seeing the proof that he was pregnant just made everything seem more real._

_He was pregnant, nearly five months in fact._

_Taking off his shirt and turning to the side, Naruto inspected his figure. His hair had grown faster than before, Tsunade had said it was normal for some kunoichi pregnancies – something about hormones and chakra, so now it was past his shoulders and framing his face in soft spikes. He'd never been one to have bulky muscles, but it seems that what definition he had had on his stomach was long gone now. His arms and leg had always only had wiry muscles just like his mother._

_He wondered what his mother would think of him now, he hoped that she would be supportive. Pregnant at sixteen or not, heck as a pregnant MALE._

_Turning around to face the mirror again, he thought aloud to himself "If it weren't for my flat chest and clothes I could look like a girl."_

"_Why don't you, bro?"_

_Startled at the sudden croaky voice, Naruto quickly turned around to see Gamakichi and Shima in the middle of the inn room he had just rented._

"_Why don't I what?" Naruto asked as he put his shirt back on._

"_Dress like a woman, no one would think it weird for you to be pregnant then." Gamakichi said as he brought out a pipe, only to have it taken from him by the toad elder.  
_

"_Don't smoke around pregnant people!" Shima threw the pipe back at her grandson, before addressing Naruto. "He does have a point you know. With you being unable to use your chakra as you proceed further along in your pregnancy, it would be easier to get around if you didn't have to hide your condition."_

"_But I'd never pass for a girl, I don't have any boobs! I don't even know how to wear a kimono!"_

"_Hey chill Naruto, your pink haired teammate doesn't have any chest to brag about either." Gamakichi says his input, earning a betrayed look from Naruto._

"_Exactly Naruto, not all women are as gifted as Tsunade. Furthermore you can pass as a girl, Minato had such a girly face for a man and you look like him only with mother's eyes and face shape. Now that I think about it, if you let your hair grow longer no one could tell you were a boy. You'd have to soften your voice of course, and I can teach you how to dress…"_

_Naruto looked on in silent horror as Shima began giving instructions to Gamakichi that he was to give to Tsunade about Naruto's makeover. When she was done, he gave a smirk at Naruto before poofing away and leaving Naruto alone with the excited Shima._

"_Now Naruto while we wait for Tsunade to bring the, let's see how well you can walk like a woman without the geta. We'll work with those later."_

* * *

Narumi found himself wondering how it had come to this.

They were just supposed to eat then do some light shopping before meeting up with their father. But now he just wished he had run away from the two men with his little brother. He was so grounded.

Kurama's laughter could be heard underneath the mound of expensive Kimonos that he'd been digging through.

"Nii-chan! Come look! This one would look great on Mommy!"

Narumi got off the sofa to help his little brother with his search while saying. "Coming Kurama, and didn't daddy tell us to stop calling him mommy already."

On the other seats of the living room they were currently in, sat Team Ebisu and across from them was an amused Hatake Kakashi seated next to one Uchiha Sasuke.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to give away all those Kimonos? They look pretty expensive."

Sasuke looked to the two boys digging around in the mess of kimonos, well Kurama was digging while Narumi was trying to fold them all, he said "They've just been gathering dust since they're too expensive to sell, and none of them have ever been used."

"Why do you even have so many Kimonos Sasuke-sempai?" Moegi's curiosity won out over her fear of the Uchiha.

"They were some of the gifts to my clan, since after the war. Supposedly for my _fiancé_…" A vein pulsed and his eye twitched at the word, while Kakashi snorted.

"Oh! I heard about that! Those rumors about you taking moonlit strolls with some long haired girl." This time Konohamaru joined the conversation.

"There was no girl!" Sasuke growled, while now Kakashi was outright laughing.

"Then why'd several people come forward as witnesses?" Moegi was now in full gossip mode.

"As I said there was no girl, and it was no moonlit stroll! I was on gate duty with Neji!" While Sasuke's stoicism have been lost, he didn't realise that he had stood up with his outburst.

Silence reigned, well aside from the snorts coming from a still laughing Kakashi.

Sasuke retook his seat, while trying to bring back his composure, however, it was all for naught.

"Hey pretty mister." Kurama called, ignoring the automatic response of "My name is Sasuke!" As he walked over followed by a tower of Kimonos being carried by his brother. "Why don't you wear the Kimonos, I think you'd look pretty in them too. Not as pretty as daddy though."

Kakashi fell of his seat laughing.

* * *

AN: So who should Naruto be paired with? I'm partial towards a KakaNaru pairing, but I'm not sure about it. I don't really know how I'd make it work.

Anyway please give me (possible) pairing suggestion both for Naruto and if you want some side pairing for other charcters, they don't all have to be MxM pairings for the side pairings.

Naruto's eligible bachelors (lol)  
\- Kakashi (he'd be such a pedo)  
\- Sasuke  
\- Sai  
\- Shikamaru  
\- Gaara  
\- Chouji  
\- Yamato (or Tenzo whatever, if you choose him you can also give me suggestions of his real name)  
\- Kankuro  
\- Neji  
\- Shino  
\- Kiba  
(and I'm sorry Lee fans, but I'd rather not pair him with Naruto)  
\- Omoi (not sure why he's in the running, but his got the right age)  
\- Chojuro (if you pick him, he will still be the Mizukage)

P.S. Also on another note, I haven't decided yet if Naruto will still become Hokage or not in this fic (it really depends on the final pairing for Naruto). Anyway in the event that he does not become Hokage who do you think should become Hokage?

Please give me feedback on this, otherwise I'm just gonna draw lots or straws.


End file.
